


wonderwall

by liliesarewhite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, basically just fluff, fluffy drabble thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesarewhite/pseuds/liliesarewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek doesn’t how it happened, why it happened, when it happened. He wasn’t expecting it, that was for sure. One moment Stiles was the annoying brat who wouldn’t shut up and then – suddenly – he became Stiles."</p><p>Or, a short ficlet about how/why Derek loves Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonderwall

**wonderwall;**  
won-der-wall, adjective

Someone you find yourself thinking about all the time, the person you are completely infatuated with.

 

 

Derek doesn’t how it happened, why it happened, when it happened. He wasn’t expecting it, that was for sure. One moment Stiles was the annoying brat who wouldn’t shut up and then – suddenly – he became  _Stiles._  He was still a brat who wouldn’t shut up, but Derek stopped finding it annoying and started finding it adorable. Yes, Derek Hale thought of something as adorable, even though he would never say it out loud.

The feelings came out of nowhere, it was a surprise. After Kate, after the fire, after the most horrifying thing in his life, Derek promised himself he’d never let himself be used in that way again, he’d never open up to someone that much again, he’d never love someone that much again. And then that boy. Oh god, that’s all he was, an eighteen year boy... And yet it was an eighteen year old boy who made him believe again. Made him want to try again.

Although he would never admit it, Derek remembers the dates of all their firsts. Their first kiss – heat and passion after a particularly brutal fight – was on 18th of March. Their first date was three days later, the 21st of March.  Full of awkward pauses and long lasting stares. Then Stiles knocked over his cup and coffee spilled all over the table. It stopped being tense after that. Derek remembers their first time, the 27th of August. It was awkward and confusing and probably the best night in Derek's life.

Stiles occupies Derek's thoughts all the time. Every morning when Derek wakes up and Stiles isn't lying next to him, Derek thinks about the sounds Stiles makes in the night. Every lunch when Stiles can't make it, Derek orders curly fries even though he hates them. Every time when Derek has to stay longer at work he imagines Stiles is there, cracking jokes and making everything seem more exciting, more fun, more lively. And then when Stiles is there, it’s all even better than what he thought about all day because Stiles, the real Stiles, is so much better than anything Derek’s imagination can come up with.

Scott didn’t approve at first. Then again, he was also really angry because he found out by walking in on them in a – well - slightly compromising position. The worst part was that Derek understood exactly what Scott was getting at. Stiles was young and free  and had his whole life ahead of him while he – Derek – was old and broken and not worthy of Stiles. Derek was broody and filled with guilt and not always pleasurable to be around. And yet Stiles loved him. It was amazing, unbelievable, _terrifying_.

Stiles was like the sun that rose every morning and lit up the room. Stiles was like a faithful puppy who followed you around. Stiles was full of energy and smiles and love and awesomeness – as he so often said. Stiles was the most badass person Derek knew.

Stiles was broken. Stiles was a puzzle. Stiles was an marvelous actor. Not when it came to little lies or hiding the truth. He sucked at that – it nearly cost them all their lives many times. He was a great actor when it came to hiding his feelings, at pretending everything was fine. Those exact lines were muttered to Derek many times:

“I’m fine, really. I’m always fine.”                                                                

They hadn’t been dating when Derek saw Stiles break down for the time, when Derek realized Stiles wasn’t just a young boy whose biggest problem was where he went to college or whether the most popular girl in school smiled at him. They hadn’t been dating when Derek realized just how strong Stiles was. It had been exactly 10 years after the death of his mother. They had scheduled a pack meeting and everyone had been there, Scott, Erica, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Isaac, even Allison. Stiles wasn’t there, though. Scott had looked up and told them what the date was, what significance it had on Stiles’ life. Derek had found him in his father’s room, staring at a little coffee table with three candles and a journal on it. His eyes were huge, his hands were shaking, his breaths were uneven. Derek could smell the anger, the sadness, the pain, the guilt. That’s when Derek realized how wrong he had been about the boy.

Stiles was passionate about the smallest things and he always had an opinion on everything. Stiles drank lots of coffee even though it made him even more hyper than usual. Stiles risked his life to make sure Scott and Derek were alright. Stiles was powerful and loyal and so very beautiful.

Stiles wasn’t a werewolf, he wasn’t a kanima, he didn’t have magic powers. Stiles was just a boy. But he was the boy who Derek was head over heels in love with.


End file.
